elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Elevator keys
Elevator keys are used for service and firefighting purpose. Elevator keys are also used by engineers to maintain or control the elevators using various special modes. They can also be used to restrict the use of elevator. This information is for educational purposes only, and is not guaranteed to be 100% accurate. Do not use elevator keys without permission. 'Type of elevator keys' 'State specific fire service keys' *Yale 3502 - fire service (universal State of Massachusetts, New Hampshire, & New Jersey) *AZFS - fire service (universal State of Arizona) *BFD01 - fire service (universal State of Connecticut) *FEO-K1 - fire service (all elevators installed since 2007 code except some states) *Northeast SC1000 - fire service (universal State of South Carolina) *Yale 1620 - fire service (New York City) *Yale 2642 - fire service (New York City and Yonkers) *Yale 255 - fire service (City of White Plains, NY) *Yale R-80833-2006-1 – Florida region 1 - Escambia, Santa Rosa, Okaloosa, Walton, Holmes, Jackson, Washington, Bay, Gulf, Calhoun *Yale R-80833-2006-2 – Florida region 2 - Gadsden, Liberty, Leon, Franklin, Wakulla, Taylor, Jefferson, Madison, Lafayette, Hamilton, Suwannee, Columbia, Dixie *Yale R-80833-2006-3 – Florida region 3 - Nassau, Duval, Clay, St. Johns, Flagler, Putnam, Bradford, Union, Baker, Levy, Alachua, Gilchrist *Yale R-80833-2006-4 – Florida region 4 - Citrus, Hernando, Pasco, Pinellas, Hillsborough, Polk, Manatee *Yale R-80833-2006-5 – Florida region 5 - Marion, Sumter, Lake, Orange, Seminole, Osceola, Brevard, Volusia *Yale R-80833-2006-6 – Florida region 6 - Hardee, Sarasota, Desoto, Charlotte, Glades, Highland, Okeechobee, Hendry, Lee, Collier *Yale R-80833-2006-7 – Florida region 7 - Monroe, Miami-Dade, Broward, Palm Beach, Martin, St. Lucie, Indian River *LA-UEK - Louisiana Medeco Universal Fire Key The following is a list of Universal Medeco Fire Keys that were assigned to different states by Medeco. Although the keys have been assigned, they have not yet been put in use. Format: State (Abbreviation) Key Code *Alabama (AL)TXAP000003 *Alaska (AK)TXAP000004 *Arizona (AZ)TXAP000005 *Arkansas (AR)TXAP000006 *California (CA)TXAP000007 *Colorado (CO)TXAP000008 *Connecticut (CT)TXAP000009 *Delaware (DE)TXAP000010 *Florida (FL)J02316 *Georgia (GA)TXAP000011 *Hawaii (HI)TXAP000012 *Idaho (ID)TXAP000013 *Illinois (IL)TXAP000014 *Indiana (IN)TXAP000015 *Iowa (IA)TXAP000016 *Kansas (KS)TXAP000017 *Kentucky (KY)TXAP000018 *Louisiana (LA)TXAP000001 *Maine (ME)TXAP000019 *Maryland (MD)TXAP000020 *Massachusetts (MA)TXAP000021 *Michigan (MI)TXAP000022 *Minnesota (MN)TXAP000023 *Mississippi (MS)TXAP000024 *Missouri (MO)TXAP000025 *Montana (MT)TXAP000026 *Nebraska (NE)TXAP000027 *Nevada (NV)TXAP000028 *New Hampshire (NH)TXAP000029 *New Jersey (NJ)TXAP000030 *New Mexico (NM)TXAP000031 *New York (NY)TXAP000002 *North Carolina (NC)TXAP000032 *North Dakota (ND)TXAP000033 *Ohio (OH)TXAP000034 *Oklahoma (OK)TXAP000035 *Oregon (OR)TXAP000036 *Pennsylvania (PA)TXAP000037 *Rhode Island (RI)TXAP000038 *South Carolina (SC)TXAP000039 *South Dakota (SD)TXAP000040 *Tennessee (TN)TXAP000041 *Texas (TX)TXAP000042 *Utah (UT)TXAP000043 *Vermont (VT)TXAP000044 *Virginia (VA)TXAP000045 *Washington (WA)TXAP000046 *West Virginia (WV)TXAP000047 *Wisconsin (WI)TXAP000048 *Wyoming (WY)TXAP000049 *Washington D.C. (DC)TXAP000050 'C.J. Anderson (single cut key)' *Northeast M700-M702 - unknown *Northeast T100-T102 - unknown *27379 - unknown (barrel/tube key) *27380 - unknown (barrel/tube key) *27381 - unknown (barrel/tube key) 'Dewhurst' 'EPCO Fixtures' *EPCO 1 (a.k.a "EN1") - independent service/light/fan/electric eyes *EPCO 2 (a.k.a "EN2") - inspection service *EPCO MFD-1 - firefighters operation 'KONE (tube keys)' *KONE 1 (also known as K1) - run/stop, inspection key *KONE 2 (also known as K2) - light/fan key *KONE 3 (also known as K3) - fire service *KONE 4 (also known as K4) - independent service *KONE 5 (also known as K5) - floor lockout *KONE 6-10 (also known as K6-K10) - unknown/custom 'MAD Fixtures (tube key)' *X4001 - independent service/light/fan *X4002 - run/stop, inspection service *X4004 - security floor lockout 'Monitor (Janus) Fixtures (double cut keys)' *J200 - locked cabinets, independent service, light, fan switch, & emergency light test *J201 - security *J202 - fire service *J204 - security *J217 - inspection, run/stop, fire service *J220 - unknown *J222 - unknown 'Montgomery (double cut keys)' *A00 - escalator stop/run *A01 - light/fan, inspection/access *A02 - light/fan, independent service *A03 - fire service, floor lockout, emergency power *A04 - inspection/access *A05-A39 - unknown/custom *A40 - master key (except A03's functions) *Corbin 1-5 keys - some older Montgomery such as G&P 'Montgomery-KONE' *MK01 - stop/run *MK02 - hospital service *MK03 - light, fan, independent service *MK04 - inspection *MK05 - Fire Service, floor lockout *MK06 - security (call button lockout) 'Otis' Series 1 and newer (double cut keys) *Northeast UTA - light, fan, independent service, inspection enable *Northeast UTB - light, fan, floor button/hall call cutout *Northeast UTC - floor lockout, attendant service, *Northeast UTD - floor/hall lockout (main lockout key), priority service, code blue *Northeast UTE - priority service, inspection (Canada) *Northeast UTF - fire service,emergency power operation *Northeast UTG - floor lockout *Northeast UTH - floor lockout, inspection/access *CCL BGM30 or CAT30 - locked cabinet (single cut key) *T-124 - different light/fan/independent service key (small key hole, not common, but sometimes used on Gen2 installs 'Lexan and earlier' *Yale GA - independent service, light, fan *Yale GB - inspection *Yale GE - stop/run *SA - fire service *T-124 - different light/fan/independent service key (small key hole) 'Schindler' *501CH (a.k.a. "Hudson 501") - floor lockout (single cut) *AS100 - fire service (single cut) *H200 - locked cabinet *H301 - stop/run, locked cabinet (double cut) *H315 - unknown *H341 - fire service (double cut) *HW02 - unknown *KAB1 - KAB10 - escalator stop/run (dimple key) *OCO1 - inspection/access/manual *OCO4 - light/fan, independent service *OC1 - unknown *OC2 - unknown *100T - unknown *202 - escalator stop/run (dimple key) *Eurokey - lockout key for disabled people, used in Europe 'ThyssenKrupp (double cut keys)' Note: Dover keys work on some ThyssenKrupp fixtures. *L201 - unknown *L202 - unknown *L203 - light/fan, independent service *L204 - fire service, emergency power operation (EPR) *L205 - run/stop, inspection/access *L206 - floor lockout, card reader overide, door hold, voice enable/disable, hospital emergency ("Code Blue Service") *L207 - unknown *L208 - unknown 'Dover (double cut keys)' *H2395 - lights, fan, indepindent service, loby park, door hold *H2389 (also known as DKS-4A)- fire service *H2252 - fire service *H1846 - inspection *H1848 - floor lockout *H2007 - emergency stop *H2011 - run/stop *H5074 - lights, fan, indepindent service, for early Impulse fixtures *H5027 - fire service, for early Impulse fixtures *H2304 - unknown *H2192 - unknown *H5140 - unknown, older *H5174 - unknown, older *H5154 - unknown, older 'Innovation (tube keys)' *EX511 - light *EX512 - stop/run, fan *EX513 - independent service, fan, light,locked cabinet *EX514 - inspection *EX515 - fire service *EX516 - floor lockout *EX517 - floor lockout *EX518 - floor lockout *EX519 - floor lockout *EX520-EX529 - security NOTE: Keys labeled security may have multiple uses from floor lockouts to locked cabinets. They are general purpose extra keys for instalation. 'GAL (single cut keys)' *Medeco R63C FS- fire service for high-security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C LF - light and fans switch for high-security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C INS - inspection for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C MK - master for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C A - ZZZ custom lockout/functions for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C 1 - 10 custom lockout/functions for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63D ?? - special custom lockout/functions for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63E ?? - special custom lockout/functions for high security G.A.L. fixtures *G1601P (also known as G1601P/1601) - light, fan, independent service *G1612X (also known as G1612P/1612) - inspection *G1613P (also known as G1613P/1613) - floor lockout *G1613X (also known as G1613X/1613X) - floor lockout (special) *G1615P (also known as G1615P/1615) - unknown, some stop/run *G1617P (also known as G1617P/1617) - fire service *BAV-1 - unknown, older key 'U.S. Elevator (single cut keys)' *USE1 - fire service *USE2 - hall/car access (moves elevator up & down, ignoring interlock state), inspection service *USE3 - light, fan, door hold, run/stop, hall park (toggles parking?) *USE4 - independent service, code blue service, lockout, car park (toggles parking?) *USE5 - car/hall lockout 'Adams' *WD01 - fire service *MA111-MA145 - security, special/custom/assignable function *MM101 - independent service, fan *GG101 - inspection *AE102 - car call, emergency service, code blue service, hospital service, security, floor disconnect, floor lockout, in-cab lockout, locked cabinets 'Armor' *Yale 3500 - unknown *Yale 3501 - unknown *Duo H7000 - unknown *Duo H7005 - unknown *Duo K7048 - unknown *Duo K7049 - unknown *Duo L8266-L8271 - unknown *Duo L8275 - unknown *Duo L8280 - unknown *Duo W7320 - unknown *Duo W7336 - unknown 'Chicago Lock (Aftermarket Key Switches)' *H2001 - custom/assignable function *H2055 - custom/assignable function *H2111 - custom/assignable function *H2126 - custom/assignable function *H2141 - custom/assignable function *H2149 - custom/assignable function *H2165 - custom/assignable function *H2237 - custom/assignable function *H2382 - custom/assignable function *H2387 - custom/assignable function *H2399 - custom/assignable function *H2448 - custom/assignable function *H2454 - custom/assignable function *H2567 - custom/assignable function *H2573 - custom/assignable function 'PTL' *Northeast PT01 - lights, fan, independent service *Northeast PT02 - unknown *Northeast PT04 - inspection *Northeast PT14 - inspection *Northeast PT114 - unknown *Northeast PTFS - fire service (pre 2007 code) *Northeast PTM - master key 'Haughton' *ACE 332CLC/CLC332 - fire service (phase 1?), tubular key *2007/H2007 - Car station key, double cut key *AE102 - emergency car call key (fire service phase 2?), single cut key 'Elevator Research & Manufacturing' *J201 - lights/fan/independent service/door sensor toggle/general service cabinet *J202 - stop/run switch *J203 - floor lockout?, key not confirmed to exist *J204 - hoistway access/inspection service *HW1002 - fire service & fire service cabinet Peelle *AUE5 - freight door release 'Schlieren' *Kaba 5000 - Fire service Gallery L205.jpg j200.jpg See also *Door keyhole (for unlock the elevator doors) External links * on Elevator Community Wiki *List of other elevator keys (refer to page 44) *ThyssenKrupp Elevator America - Owner's Guide (PDF) Category:Security Category:Emergency Category:Elevator controls